Sarada's Sexual Awakening
by MistyxKisame
Summary: After telling her mother about her being a lesbian, Sakura finds herself being attracted to her daughter after finding her having sex with Tenten. Contains yuri and incest. Request from ssvidel3.
1. Chapter 1

Contains yuri and incest. You've been warned.

* * *

Sakura sighed as Maria brought in more paperwork for her to do. As much as Sakura couldn't stand paperwork or being at work for extended hours, she had no choice but to. A few weeks ago, her daughter had worked up the nerve to finally tell her she was a lesbian. Sakura of course was okay with this and congratulated her child on telling her. Sarada had been surprised, but was relieved overall. She had been terrified of telling her mother out of fear that Sakura might be against it. It was a load off her chest. She was glad that her mother was accepting of her. The two of them were always close, so this was a major relief.

However this was not why Sakura was always working. The main reason was because she felt of the fact that she was sexually attracted to the young woman. It all started when she had come back from work for lunch. She didn't feel like eating out, so she went home. She had barely gotten inside when she heard moaning from inside of the house. Sakura should have just grabbed lunch and left, leave and go somewhere else, or just pretend she didn't hear it while making enough noise to make sure Sarada knew she was home. However being curious, she tip toed upstairs. Sure enough the noise was coming from inside of Sarada's and inside of the room was Tenten between the legs of Sarada. Judging from Sarada's face and her moaning, Tenten was doing a great job. Although it shouldn't have, Sakura found herself turned on by it. As much as she wanted to pleasure herself to the sounds and sights of them going at it. However she didn't trust herself to as she was sure she'd end up giving up her position to them.

Sarada groaned, crying out and squirted in her lover's face surprising the brunette. She lapped up her juices, taking in the tasty liquid. Tenten got up and locked lips with the woman letting her taste her juices. Tenten slid off her lover and got on top of the woman making their pussies touching each other. Tenten held onto Sarada's legs and began to move her hips. Sarada threw her head back, moaning as Tenten increased her movements.

"Yes! Yes! Just like that!" cried out Sarada running her hands over Tenten's thighs making her hands up to her breasts. Tenten moved her hips in a circle before continuing to rub their sex together.

"Fuck this feels so fucking good! Ah!" Tenten whimpered.

Sarada moaned as she came with the older woman coming soon after. Tenten got from on top of her and reached into her bag and pulled out a large blue strapon. Tenten placed on the plastic cock and placed it at the raven haired woman's mouth. She began sucking on the cock, making sure to get it all wet and ready to go inside of her. Tenten pulled away from her and made the woman get on hehr hands and knees on the bed. She lined it up to her ass and thrust inside of her. The brunette began thrusting inside of the woman, slamming inside of the moaning young woman.

"You like that don't you, you little whore?" said Tenten. "You're such a fucking slut. You like how I'm fucking your tight ass don't you?"

"Yes! Fuck yes!" moaned Sarada. "Faster!"

Tenten did so with the mattress loudly squeaking under them and the headboard hitting the wall. They went it for a bit more before Tenten pulling out, take off her strapon, and pressed her pussy against the raven's face while burying her own face in Sarada's vagina, fucking her with her tongue while fingering her twitching asshole. When they both came and began making out with each other once more, Sakura walked on them. Both women were embarrassed at being seen by Sakura. The raven tried explaining herself while covering herself up.

Sakura stopped her and explained she wasn't upset. "It's okay Sarada. You're an adult and you're just exploring your sexuality. As long as you're doing it in your own room and not mine, you're good."

"T-thanks mom." said Sarada blushing even harder than usual.

"Also, maybe try closing your door next time dear." said Sakura smirking slightly.

"R-right." she nodded. After leaving, she could hear Tenten complimenting her mother.

"You have a pretty cool mom, Sarada." said Tenten.

"Of course I do. Is there any double?" she asked with a bit of confidence in her voice, although it was shaking a bit.

After that, Sakura hated how she felt about her and refused to come to terms that she wanted to fuck her own daughter. There were nights when she would wake up wet from an erotic dream she had about the young woman and start to masturbate to various scenarios of her. Most nights she would find herself squirting half way across the room. To prove to herself she didn't want her and also get her mind off her, she slept with various other women. However no matter who it was, how good they looked, or how good the sex was, she couldn't get over her although she tried.

She fucked Shizune on a hospital bed, both eating each other out at the same time. At the time, Shizune and Sakura had gotten drunk after taking a bottle of Tsunade's special wine. Sakura had went in for the kill herself, desperately wanting Sarada out of her head. Shizune in her drunk state was alright, but didn't satisfy her tastes. Next she tried out her boss, Tsunade, but again it didn't satisfy her. Sure it was wild and hot as they began grinding against each other on top of her work desk and the older woman fucking her against the office door, but Sakura decided not to go any farther with her. She decided to get a change of pace and requested a mission. She ended up with one in the Hidden Mist where her next fuck was with Mei herself. She had managed to seduce the red headed woman during the mission and at the end of the night ended up in her office, bouncing her on a strapon in the reverse cowgirl position while sitting in her chair. Afterwards, she bent the older woman over on the desk and fucked her harder than she had ever been fucked before. Like before, the sex was good, but something felt off.

Her latest piece of ass was Karui. Sakura did her routine of seducing and got her into her bed...well her couch since the two never made it to the taller woman's bedroom. Karui was the best so far, burying her face between Sakura's leg getting her to cum multiple times before the pink haired ninja returned the favor and fucked her with her fingers. Even so, Sakura still couldn't turn her attention fully to her and was relieved when Karui offered to occasionally fuck whenever she stopped by the village.

In the meantime, she just decided to just be content with her fantasies of Sarada. Speaking of which, it was time to get home and torture herself with the site of the woman before heading in her room to relieve herself. As she was taking off her shoes, she heard moaning from upstairs. She figured Sarada was upstairs having sex, so Sakura of course had to peek in on her being a pervert. However Sarada was just on her bed fucking herself with a dildo. Sakura slid her hands into her panties, fingering herself while massaging one of her breasts. Suddenly she heard something that shocked her. Sarada cried out saying Sakura's name as she came and swore.

Sakura couldn't believe it. She was excited at this. Sarada was getting off to her huh? Of course Sarada wasn't going to come to her and state that she wanted to fuck her. Pulling her hand out of her panties, she went back downstairs carefully so the younger woman couldn't hear her. Now to plan out how to get her into her bedroom without coming on too strong.


	2. Chapter 2

I have an announcement at the end of the story. Feel free to have a read. It has nothing to do with this story. Well a tiny bit. It's basically about a yuri/yaoi troll.

* * *

Sakura was eager as she quickly planned out what she was already going to do with the raven haired woman. Sarada already wanted her sexually, so all she had to do was go for it. Should she be forward or wait for Sarada to be brave enough to pursue her by herself? No, she'd go after her herself. She refused to allow this to go on any longer especially since Sarada was the one she wanted the most. She had fantasized for far too long in her opinion.

Sarada was sleeping in her bedroom, snuggled underneath the sheets. It had been a very tiring day today. Sarada had just taken on a few clients earlier today and all were pretty rough with her. With the lack of, missions coming in, Sarada had taken up being an excort although she'd only had sex with females. It paid a lot and Sarada enjoyed doing it. Of course it still came with its cons although Sarada didn't mind it. It provided her money, satisfied her most of the time, and also kept her mind off of the pink haired beauty that graced her presence in her dreams. When she was with her clients, she never saw them, she saw Sakura. Every moan, whimper, groan, and gasp came out in Sakura's voice. It was torture before she started this escorting business, but now she was somewhat satisfied once she stared having sex with other women. She preferred it when other clients had her features, although the combination of pink hair and green eyes were rare, although separately they weren't too uncommon.

Sarada had thought about confessing the bold thought of being with her numerous times, but always shut the thought out of her head. She had no clue if the older woman would feel the same way and doubted it would be so. There was no telling what would happen, so Sarada figured the only way was to try her best moving on. It didn't come easy as Sakura lived in the same house as her and was her mother at that. She'd try her best to move on, but that little hope she had still clung onto it.

Sarada felt something tickling her nose and she tried brushing it away, but something was holding her back from doing so. She found herself spread eagle on the bed, something was covering her eyes, and she was completely naked. Sarada panicked. What was going on? Who had tied her up and stripped off her clothes. She struggled against the binding trying to pull herself loose.

"Don't pull to hard." said familiar voice in a seductive tone. "I'd hate for your beautiful skin to bruise."

As Sarada tried placing the voice, she felt the bed shift underneath her and something heavy settle between her legs. Her body tense as her breathing quickened. She felt a tongue run over the lips of her pussy before spreading them apart and then a tongue began licking her down there, making her gasp and try and wiggle away. The bed shifted again and another body got on top of her and held her in place. The woman between her legs kissed her clit before slipping her tongue inside of her body and thrusting it inside of her. Sarada moaned softly as she had her pussy eaten out by the experienced between her legs. The woman then switched up and thrust two of her fingers inside of her wet snatch. The body above her shifted and she could felt her press her pussy in her face and started grinding against her face. Sarada, having no choice, started licking her pussy, finding herself like the sweet taste. The fingers between her legs disappeared and the body left from the bed. A few minutes later, they came back and rubbed a strap-on against her vagina.

The woman slowly slipped the fake cock inside of her before moving slowly until it was all the way inside. She then began thrusting inside of her, hard and fast. Sarada moaned against the other woman's pussy causing the woman above her to move her hips a bit faster until she came all over her face. Sarada lapped up the woman's juices while the other woman continued fucking her. She could hear her panting and swearing underneath her breath as she fucked her. She felt close to the edge as the woman one top of her got off.

"Shit! Right there!" she moaned. The woman leaned forward and began kissing her.

"Damn, you look hot." she said moving her hair out of her face.

"M-mom?" Sarada knew she had heard the voice from somewhere.

"You like me fuck you, don't you?" she asked whispering in her ear.

"Aaaah! Yes!" she confessed. "Don't stop! I'm so close."

Sakura removed her blind fold and bent down for a kiss which she happily accepted. Sarada came, moaning into the kiss with Sakura following close behind. Once they came down from their highs, the two women snuggled in Sarada's bed.

* * *

To every Naruto yuri/yaoi writer out there, if you're reading this, there's some guest out there making very rude and childish comments about these types of stories. I thought it was just me, but I see it's anyone who writes yuri/yaoi. I've confronted them once about about it and I know for a fact they're going to see it because they have responded ONCE. I refuse to stop writing and neither should you all who get these comments. Personally I just delete them because they're too much of a coward to use their real account. I find myself laughing at their ridiculous same comment which involves the words...

kill yourself

faggot

fag

Or something like that. Basically the same thing time after time. A troll is among us and he or she uses the same bland thing. HEY! IF YOU'RE READING THIS, COME UP WITH SOME NEW MATERIAL! KINDA GETTING BORED HERE! To be honest, whenever I see an alert saying I got a review get excited only to find it's that bastard. But whatever though, I'm just going to delete them. Don't let this troll drive you from writing what you love and no one else either. I'd hate to see someone stop writing because some of some cowardly jerk on the site. Just don't pay them any mind and keep writing. Remember this is the same guy/girl that refuses to use their own user name. Fuck the coward!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. Thanks for reading and favoriting and/or following this story. I really appreciate it! It really means a lot to me.

* * *

Both Sakura and Sarada continued their secret relationship, keeping in their house and occasionally snuck a kiss or intimate touch outside of their household. The two went about their normal lives, deciding to keep up their image by still having other lovers. Sakura was pleased everything worked out she thought to herself as she went down the street humming to herself. Everything had worked out well for the two of them, much to their delight.

Sakura went into the back room of the hospital to put away some papers and look for a specific file she needed when she started overhearing some women coming into the room. Sakura was done anyway and had found the file she had been looking for, but something told her to stay where she was and pretending as if she was still busy. It was the new intern, Lotus, and an much older woman, Vivian.

"...and then she actually did it!" said the young woman sounding excited.

"See what'd I tell you? The girl's talented in the bedroom." said the older woman grinning. That was an odd thing to say. Vivian was a married woman and she practically never shut up about her perfect husband, children, and grandchildren. It was weird hearing her talking about her having sex with a young woman let alone anybody outside of their marriage.

"I wish I'd tried it sooner." said Lotus.

"Don't get too attached, dear. She's only an escort and with a tongue and face like that, she'd bound to have a waiting list."

"She is very pretty. Too bad she only let Wei watch." said the green haired woman pouting.

"I told you she'd only do women only." said Vivian. "Trust me when I say I tried getting her to let Kazuma in on it and she refused. Luckily she let him record and watch us."

The two then continued talking about their experiences with the young woman, going into great detail about it. The details actually make the pink haired medic wet at the thought of this unnamed young woman. Sakura thought about coming out and asking the pair about her until she heard her name being mentioned.

"I wonder if she's as good as her mother." said Vivian.

"Well don't asking Ms. Uchiha that!" said Lotus in a panicked voice. "She'd flip!"

"True. Still though, she'd had to get that trait passed down from somewhere." joked Vivian.

"Just don't go telling her that." said Lotus. "Come on. We'd better hurry up and get these to Tsunade-sama."

When the two left, Sakura was shocked Sarada hadn't told her this. Then at the same time, Sarada and her had agreed on being with others outside of their relationship to give off an appearance. While Sakura had her own fuck buddies, Sarada had a whole job centered around it and apparently she was very popular according to Lotus and Vivian. The pink haired woman decided to dig a bit deeper and find out about all the naughty things her kid was up to. Sakura kept an ear out at both work and in public. She couldn't just outright ask people she knew or didn't know. People she knew would avoid the subject completely and as for her...well she wasn't going to ask Sarada about it. Not yet.

Sakura did a bit more detective work during work and a few more people discussing the young woman. It was mainly just patients talking about her as her fellow co-workers knew better than to talk about it anywhere near her. She was fasinated with how popular Sarada was and how long it took her to achieve such a reputation. Apparently Sarada hadn't been doing it long and was good at it. People had started recommending her to their friends, highly praising her. Even her own friends were having their fair bit of time with her. The details made her all hot and bothered and couldn't wait to get home to pounce on the woman.

Then she got an idea. She called up the escorting services and asked for Sarada. To her both her luck and excitement, she managed to get Sarada as one of her other appointments had been cancelled and Sakura had offered up a lot of money. Sakura got herself a room for the two of them soundproofed of course. Sshe had made plans for the raven haired woman. Nobody would be getting a hold of her for a long time.

Sarada was in the middle of making plans for her mother and her to go out of town when she heard her phone ring. As it turns out someone had made a request for the young woman and offered up a load of money that even Sarada couldn't turn down. With that amount of money, she and her mother could go on vacation for about a month or two. She was given the room number and a time, leaving her some time to get ready as well as decide what to bring. Later that night, the Uchiha showed up to the room and knocked 5 times on the door.

The door slowly opened and Sarada walked in. The room was dark, which didn't bother her any. Opening the door, she found Sakura there naked on the couch. Her mother was sitting naked in the middle of a couch, one leg resting on one arm of the couch and her other leg resting on the other, fully exposing her freshly shaved pussy. Sarada felt her face turning redder than it had before. Damn this was embarrassing...although that didn't distract the fact that Sakura looked hot. Sakura curled her finger in the come here motion.

"I've heard so many things about that tongue and those fingers of yours. Come eat mommy's pussy and finger me." sakura said smirking, looking at her with bedroom eyes.

Sarada blushed harder coming over to her open snatch. She stuck out her pink tongue and began licking at the already wet pussy. Sakura licked her lips as she continued pleasuring her with her tongue. She could only imagine how jealous other women and men would be knowing that instead of being with them, Sakura had the dark haired woman all to herself. To see how cute she looked with that pink blush on her beautiful face, her moans, see every curve and inch of her...Sakura was the luckiest woman in the world at the moment and she'd continue doing so for a long time.

Sarada pulled away for a minute to quickly herself of her clothes before Sakura could cum. Just as she removed her panties, Sakura got off the couch and forced Sarada into a position where she was sitting on the couch, legs spread wide open. Sakura got on the couch with her and began fingering her kissing her lover passionately on the couch. Sakura's fingers reached deep and managed to hit that spot inside of her that made her come closer to the edge with each thrust. She made sure to twist and turn her fingers inside of her while occasionally stopping to play with her clit while her other hand worked on pinching her already hardened nipples.

"Oh fuck!" Sarada swore as Sakura continued at a faster pace. "Mmph! Ah!"

Sarada came, squirting all over the carpeted floor. Sakura took her fingers and placed them inside of her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. After slipping her fingers out of her mouth, she got down to the floor and began pleasuring her with her mouth while using her lubed up fingers to finger her twitching asshole. Sarada bit her lip, playing with her clit as Sakura licked her pussy and fucked her asshole with her fingers. Sarada normally hated getting fucked there, but in this case it was actually turned her on and felt good.

Sakura pulled away and pulled out a strapon out of her bag. She put it on and positioned the head of it at Sarada's pussy after spreading her legs. Sakura slowly slid inside of her and then began thrusting inside of her, fucking her while Sarada moaned and cried out her name. Sarada cried out her name as Sakura pounded her pussy. She then flipped her over and got on top of her and began fucking her once more. The two women locked lips kissing as Sarada came around the fake cock. Sakura took off the dildo and licked the sweet juices off of the fake cock before handing it to Sarada.

"Come on. Fuck me hard." said Sakura lying back on the pillow with her legs spread. "I'm your mother and your client after all."

Sarada nodded and put on her fake cock. She thrust inside of the older woman, eager to pleasure her like the pink haired medic had pleasured her. She pounded her pussy, bringing out the sweet moans from the ninja's mouth. "Yes! Just like that, baby! Right there! Fuck!"

"You're so hot when you're like this." said Sarada grinding her hips against her before fucking her once more. "Damn!"

Sarada quickened her movements, making sure to hit that certain spot within her and make her scream out her name like she loved her doing. Sakura wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist, pulling her closer. Sarada could tell Sakura was close to the edge already, so she pulled away from her and got down between her legs. She spread the older woman's lower lips, revealing her glistening, wet pussy. She ran her tongue along the slit of it before thrusting her tongue inside of her, fucking her with her tongue.

"Ah! Sarada! Fuck!" cried out Sakura, grabbing the back of her head with both hands and pushing her against her cunt. Sarada concentrated on her clit and began sucking on it as she fucked her with her fingers. Sakura cried out on last time and came into Sarada's mouth. Without hesitation, she drank up the juices from her mother as if it was the sweet nectar of life.

"That was delicious." purred Sarada.

"Yes it was." agreed Sakura breathlessly.

* * *

ssj1236- I plan on it. I'm not going to tell some asshole stop me from writing this. Eventually they'll give up. A troll can only keep doing it for so long. The only thing about it that upsets me is that when I'm in the middle of something, I see a notification saying I have a review and then I'm like..."FUCK YEAH! GOT A REVIEW!" :D Then it turns out it's that bastard and then I'm like... "YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU WASTED MY TIME!" D: Soon another comes and it's: Aw! You mother fucker, you tricked me! D: (You might not be able to see it, but once I called them out for what they said, they sent at least 18 or more "reviews" saying the same thing mad because I called them out. But yeah, soooooo not going to stop anytime soon. Also on another story Naruto story I updated just yesterday, they went out of their way to write the same thing that has no yuri or yaoi present. They're just being stupid.

The Keeper of Worlds- Horrible, but not effective. I honestly just think they're bored sometimes. That or they're a child that doesn't know any better. Either way, not gonna stop doing these types of stories. Hopefully they didn't discourage anybody from writing because it's not just me who's gotten these kinds of review. Also the best I can do is delete their reviews.


End file.
